Oneshots Collection
by RomanticMind
Summary: Little moments involving the Special Angents Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. In a relationship or not. -mostly not-
1. Smell

**So... I realized that I actually love writing one-shots :D aaaaand they come to my mind a lot easier than long stories. I have about four of those on my computer including this one. I decided to make a collection :D I hope you like the little moments xD**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** Smell

**Rated: **K+

**Summary:** Something is different with Ziva and Tony notices it. (the idea came from a combination of the line "You smell like cherries" That Castle said to Beckett and "You smell like ocean and shea butter") -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** Why do I keep writing those? Everyone knows I don't own it and they make me sad!

* * *

He liked the way she usually smelled. Like jasmines. He was used to be surrounded by that smell when he was standing next to her. But today, it was different; and it bothered him, simply because the smell was not the same and he couldn't place what she smelled like.

They were in the interrogation room when he decided to lean over so he could find out; hoping that she wouldn't notice it. Of course she did, though. Her Mossad training never failed her, why would it at that moment? She slowly turned her head to him.

"What are you doing, Tony?" His partner asked.

Busted. "I…uh-you…aaahm" he tried to find something decent to say; but failed miserably.

Lying wasn't exactly an option, because she would find out about no time. Not answering sounded like a bad idea, because she wouldn't just leave it alone. Running wasn't good either, she would confront him about it later, most likely in the men's room, so he was cornered.

"You smell different." He finally let out with a sigh.

She raised a brow at him. Way to make yourself look weird, Tony. She ran her fingers through her silky brown curls and stepped closer to him; invading his personal space, like she did all the time. Then it hit him; strawberries. That's what she smelled like.

"Does it smell bothers you, Tony?" Ziva asked in a husky whisper. The tease; her eyes traveling up and down his body and stopping on his lips, like she was considering pushing him against a wall and having her way with him.

"Not at all, I was just noticing it. I'm an investigator, remember?" He answered giving her a big smile.

"I see." She narrowed her eyes, stepped out of his space and turned her head back to the glass window.

* * *

**What do you guys think? :) You know that little button? Yes, the little one right there; if you click on it and write me something, you're gonna make me very happy! ^^**


	2. She Wasn't Ready

**Hey guuys! Thank you all so much for the Story Alerts, Favorite Story Alerts and Reviews.. They make my day, seriously! :D I'm not very sure of this one... :P But I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**xoxo's**

**Title: **She Wasn't Ready

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Tony said something to Ziva... -in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** You want to make me cry, don't you? I don't own it!

* * *

He should just stop worrying. I mean, he and Ziva were in a relationship; so what if she said she wasn't ready to say the same thing when he told her he loved her. That didn't mean she didn't feel the same, right? That just meant she wasn't ready, nothing wrong with that. But what if she didn't feel it? There was this little voice in the back of his head, always telling him that she wouldn't love him back, and it was almost a week since he said it to her, and she still 'wasn't ready'.

Tony walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen; Ziva wasn't at her desk, but her bag was there, so he assumed that she was either in the bathroom or getting some coffee. The Italian walked to his desk, threw his stuff near his chair and sat. When he turned to his computer there was a pink post it on the screen.

_Ani O'hevet Ot'cha_

_Ziva._

He frowned, what did that mean? Well, nothing that a translator couldn't help him with. He grabbed the pink paper, turned on his computer and clicked on the Internet icon. He's heart thumping as the page opened.

The NCIS agent went into the Google Translator page and typed the words and took a deep breath before turning it into English. The three words appeared on the screen, making a huge smile take control of his face. She loved him back; she really did.

In this moment, Ziva walked inside, with a cup of coffee in her hands. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled at his face. The brunette sat and turned on her computer as if nothing had happened and started working. Tony rose up from his chair, walked to her side and leaned, until his lips were pressed on her ear.

"I love you too." He whispered. She turned to face him and received a quick peck on the lips.

They smiled to each other and Tony walked back to his desk, to start work, feeling happier than ever.

* * *

**How about telling me what you thought of it? Reviews make me happy :) **

**P.S.: I was thinking about posting another one in an hour or so ^^**


	3. It Doesn't Matter Who Started It

**I actually like this one... So I hope you do too :)**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** It Doesn't Matter Who Started It

**Rated:** T

**Sumarry:** Gibbs is mad at his agents... I wonder why. -not exactly in a relayionship-

**Disclaimer:** Two times in a day? That's torture! I don't own it, fine?

* * *

"It was all Tony's fault! He was the one who started it!" Ziva said, putting her hands up.

The partners were currently leaning against the cold metallic wall of the elevator, better known as their conference room, facing a very pissed Agent Gibbs; who was leaning on the opposite wall, coffee on his hands and his piercing blue eyes focused on the two agents in front of him.

"Oh, I started it? You were the one who came so close to me!" Tony defended himself.

"Excuse me, weren't you the one leaning over my desk?" The brunette argued back a little louder than before.

They kept arguing, their voices getting louder by the minute; Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head. Those two could be insufferable sometimes; he was going to stop this. "I don't care who the hell started it; you were both participating! And if that _ever_ happens in the office again, you are both fired! Got it?" He snapped at them, making the agents shut up and nod silently. "Good." The silver haired man hit the switch, causing the elevator to start working again.

The doors opened; Gibbs walked out, straight to get a refill. Ziva was about to walk back to her desk when Tony's arm stopped her. "So, I started it, huh?" He arched his brows at her; she looked at him with a mock innocent look on her face and nodded playfully. "So you're gonna tell me you didn't like kissing me?"

"I did not say that." She answered in that mysterious tone, winking at him.

"So you did like it." His grin grew into a full on smile.

"I did not say that either." She grinned, narrowing her eyes and passing by his arm to quietly sit at her desk and start working; leaving him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**You know that little orange-ish button right over there? It would make me very happy if you could drop me a line ;3 **


	4. I Don't Care, Or Maybe I Do

**Guys, I want to thank you so much for the alerts and reviews, they make me feel really good :) And I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been quite busy :( But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** I Don't Care... Or maybe I do

**Rated: **K+

**Summary:** Explosions, worries, banter... Will they ever change?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I'd just ruin it if I did.

* * *

There was a loud 'boom', as the warehouse exploded in flames. Her heart missed a beat and her eyes went wide; she got out of the car. That couldn't be happening. She shut her chocolate eyes really tight and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but failing. The warehouse where Tony was did not just burst into flames; the warehouse where Tony was did not just burst into flames…

She opened her eyes; the warehouse was still on fire and Tony's car was still parked in front of it. She was starting to panic, the blood draining out of her face, tears coming up to her eyes and her breath coming faster and faster.

"That was close." Said a voice behind her.

It couldn't be, could it? She turned around as fast as she could to face her partner standing there with a smirk on his face. "I… I thought-… How are you alive?" She managed to ask, color slowly returning to her cheeks.

"I'm not; I'm actually dead, don't you see?" He mocked her. She narrowed her eyes and punched his arm; that wasn't funny. Not funny at all. Her hand gripped on the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so his was on eye-level with her.

"If you ever do that again, I'll personally make sure you don't survive, got it?" Ziva threatened between gritted teeth. Tony was used to the threats; he knew they were mostly empty; unless his partner was really mad. He gave the brunette a broad smile when she let go of him.

"You were worried about me." He stated, poking her lightly on her shoulder; she didn't even answer him, all she did was roll her eyes at him. "Come on, you know you were. No need to denial it, Ziva." He insisted.

"I wasn't worried about you, Tony." She said looking at him. "I was worried about how to tell Gibbs that you died on my watch."

It was a lie. She knew it, and he knew it; the I'll-pretend-I-don't-really-like-you part of the banter was just something they did and found it too much fun to even bother on stopping it. But the moment their eyes met, they knew they cared.

* * *

**Lol, I'd never ever ever kill Tony. :) So, how about a review? Hahahahahaha**

**I promise to try to update this as soon as I can :D**


	5. Games

**Heey guys! Again, thank you so much for everything! I appreciated it :) and sorry for the time with no updates. I'm working on a new one right now and you'll have it today or tomorrow. Pinky promise ^^ Hope you enjoy this**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** Games

**Rated: **K+

**Summary: **Competition, one wins and the other loses. Well, maybe not at all times :) -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own NCIS and don't own CS, I'd be rich if I did :3

* * *

They were competitive. That was obvious. Who'd drive, find the more useful lead, break the suspect first; the usual work things that made investigating a little more fun. There were also the unspoken competitions. Who'd make the other more uncomfortable or make the most smartass comment. All of them important in their own way. But there were days when they needed to compete on something completely silly. Today was one of these days.

"Seriously, Tony?" Ziva arched her brows; he couldn't possibly be suggesting this.

"Yes! Come on, you know you need to loosen up, Ziva." Her partner answered, looking at her with excited eyes. She looked around; Gibbs and McGee were out, she sighed and accepted the challenge.

She opened Counter Strike and they started playing against each other. Tony was part of the terrorists and Ziva was on the counter-terrorist team. On the first five minutes, they were simply playing, not saying a word, trying not to be caught. Then, they started glancing at each other over their computers with narrowed eyes and mutter words like 'yes' or damn.

After about 15 minutes of game, they were talking to their computers, giving orders, or threatening the virtual members of the opposite team, and of their own team at times. Of course it got a little out of control, didn't it always? Competing was so much fun. The game when Ziva's player snipped Tony's in the head. She jumped of her chair practically screaming 'YES' and punching the air; she would've done a victory dance but that seemed too much.

Tony threw himself back on the chair and groaned, he couldn't believe she'd beaten him on CS; well, actually, he could, but he didn't want to. He ran his hands over his face.

"You need to work on your strategy, DiNozzo!" He heard Gibbs say as he walked into the bullpen, smirking at Ziva.

He shook his head, he might not have won the game, but at least he made her smile. Doesn't seem like a total loss now, does it?

* * *

**Did you like it? Drop me a line and tell me, I'd love to hear it :D **


	6. Teasing

**Here it is guys, just as I promised :) thank you again for everything ^^ And I don't freaking know what posessed me to actually write this, but I hope you'll find it enjoyable xD**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** Teasing

**Rated:** Strong T

**Summary:** They are always teasing eacho other, right? Well, sometimes it's just a bit bigger xD -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! THIS *points at story* would've happened if I owned it!

* * *

Teasing. A little insinuation here, a comment with double meaning there, some invasion of personal space or even a lip bite or lick; oh so subtle ways of releasing some of the tension between them. Fun? I'd say so, but sometimes you need a little bit more than subtle, right?

He had her cornered, one hand on each side of her head. Sweat slowly dripping down his forehead, she could feel the heat coming from his body and he had taken off his shirt. Damn her and her stupid idea of calling him to come to the gym with her.

Ziva's body tensed, she realized that what she was wearing didn't cover much either. Why hadn't she bothered on wearing a T-shirt? Of course he was looking down her sports bra right now; a shiver went down her spine.

Tony's eyes met hers, she unconsciously licked her lips; he was bringing his head down to hers. Her breath got stuck in her throat and she closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen. She felt his lips on her ear. "Gotcha!" He whispered half chuckling.

Her eyes opened and she cursed herself in all of the languages she could manage to remember at the moment. "Like I believed you even for a second." The woman said, narrowing her chocolate eyes at her partner.

"You know, I think I've heard that one before." He shot back, snorting. Slowly, he let his hands down from the wall, but made no effort whatsoever to put any space between them.

"I know you have" She mocked and walked away to grab her towel and her plastic bottle of water; she felt his gaze on her behind. Hmph, he would never change.

* * *

**This is what my twisted brain calls funny. Really. I don't know why but my muse decided it would be better like this and apparently I don't have a say on it. Please don't hate me for that xD...**

**But drop me a line anyway :P**


	7. Favorite Treat

**Happy Halloween you guys! :D Had a lotta candy? I hope so! ^^ Here's a little something for y'all! Thanks for the alerts and reviews and for not hating me after the last one xD I appreciate it!**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** Favorite Treat

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Ziva has her favorite sweet... Nothing wrong with that, right? -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Nuh-uh.

* * *

It was Halloween time; and even though Ziva wouldn't admit it, she loved this particular time of the year. Maybe it was the costumes, or the decoration, or even the way that the kids got so happy on that night. Who was she kidding? Above all of this, she loved the candy. Not just handing out candy, but also eating what was left of it when the children stopped appearing.

She enjoyed mostly the lollipops; the ones flavored like cherry were absolutely her favorites. And that's why she took one to work on the next morning. No case going on, they were stuck filling reports. The brunette reached inside her bag and pulled the candy out, smiling a bit at the memory of its taste.

The lollipop was unwrapped and put into her mouth, where she began to suck it, happily twisting it on her mouth with her tongue. Tony had looked up when he heard the little noise of the wrap and was now watching his partner with his mouth slightly open.

Ziva took the treat out of her mouth and slowly licked her lips, toying a bit with the red candy and then putting it back into her mouth, her finger flying back to her keyboard and the light tapping sound reappearing as she kept working on her file.

As Gibbs went out, probably to Starbucks to get some coffee; and McGee got called on MTAC, Tony groaned. "Would you please stop doing that?" He shot her a look.

Again, she removed the lollipop from her mouth. "What I am doing, Tony?" she asked, touching her lips with the candy.

"Nothing. Forget about it, okay?" He sighed. He wasn't about to tell her that the way she was sucking on that thing was making him really uncomfortable.

The woman shrugged and went back to what she was doing. He couldn't take it anymore; he made a paper ball and threw it at her hand when she took it out of her mouth again, to moisten her lips. Ziva dropped it and let out a frustrated moan, picking it up and throwing it into the bin; she then shot a deadly glare to Tony, who glupped loudly and suddenly realized that maybe what he just did wasn't such a good idea.

He quickly opened his drawer, reached inside and threw her a bag of M&M's. She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you ever do that again, you'll lose your hand." She warned, sitting back on her chair and ripping the brown bag open.

It definitely wasn't as good as her lollipop, but it was good none the less. So she let it slide, just this one time, because she still had some of her favorites at home and she would definitely bring them the next day.

* * *

**Lol, this came up because I saw like I don't know how many pics of Cote with lollipops :P Aaaanyway, will you drop a line? Please?**


	8. Christmas Cookie

**I know, there's just no excuse for spending that much time without updating, but I'll blame it on my school and the stupid tests. But I'm finally free :)And I'd appreciate if you guys didn't kill me, since as I already have another one-shot for tomorrow ^^ Hope you enjoy this one!**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** Christmas Cookie

**Rated: **K

**Summary: **Tony loves Christmas. And cookies. And he just felt like sharing. -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** You'd think after all this time people would've understood that I don'town NCIS.

* * *

It was December, which means that Christmas was coming. Tony loved Christmas, it was the time of the year that everyone seemed to be happier and though he didn't really like the cold, everything else made him feel rather well. In fact, he had bought some Christmas cookies on his way to work and was chewing on one, enjoying the fact that he was actually the first one on the bullpen.

He looked at Ziva's desk and an idea crossed his mind. He grabbed a yellow post it, scribbled something on it and left it at his partner's desk with one of the cookies. Just as he sat back on his desk, McGee came in; they exchanged 'Good mornings' and got to work without saying much.

A few minutes later, Ziva walked out of the elevator, already taking off her thick coat, since the temperature in the building was much warmer than outside; she dropped her things near her chair and sat. As she was going to turn on her computer, she saw the small piece of yellow paper.

_Merry Christmas, Ziva. Have a sweet day :) –T_

The cookie he has left was shaped to be a candy cane. A smile formed on her lips and she picked it up. "Thank you, Tony." She said right before she bit into it, enjoying the sweetness of it on her tongue.

"You're welcome." He shrugged, as to indicate it wasn't really a big deal.

"How come I didn't get one?" McGee asked, arching one brow at his coworker, who looked up from his computer and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, McWhine. No one likes a nosey friend." Was the Senior Field Agent's answer, along with a paper ball that hit his teammate square on the forehead.

The Junior Agent was about to answer when Gibbs came in, talking about a dead body and telling them to grab their gear. Maybe someday those two would realize how they really felt about each other, McGee shook his head. But then again, they were very happy playing blind, weren't they?

* * *

**So, I hope you're not too mad at me :P I pinky promise I'll update tomorrow and I'll try my best not to make you wait so much ever again ^^**

**Oh, would you kindly leave me a line? I love to hear opinions.**


	9. Latte

**Here it is :D I'm trying a new thing. Uploading everyday. Not sure if it's going to work, but it seems like a good idea. Thank you for the Reviews and Alerts, they make me happy! Hope you enjoy this :)**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** Latte

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Ziva is undercover and Tony wants a latte. -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** Surprise, surprise! I don't own it. All I own is my imagination.

* * *

There she was, working undercover as a waitress. She was supposed to flirt with their suspect and hopefully get him to ask her out. He went to that café every morning; funny how people create habits that they sometimes don't even notice.

As always, Tony was her backup. He was sitting at one of the tables, pretending to be a client; the fact that he was there made her feel safer, but it bothered her, because she had to serve him too. He made a sign with his hand, to call her to his table; she rolled her eyes, put on a smile and walked to him.

"How may I help you?" She said batting her lashes in an obvious I-don't-really-mean-it way.

"I just want a latte, thanks Ziva." Tony answered, grinning fully at her. Oh yes, he was enjoying this.

Ziva wrote down his order. "Anything else?" The brunette asked, arching her brows at him.

"You know, I could get used to having you serve me like this, it's very nice." The teasing was obvious on his voice, not that he was trying to hide it anyway.

"Don't" She narrowed her eyes and walked away, to get his order to the kitchen.

When his latte was ready, she put it in tray and walked to his table. But instead of giving it to him, she pretended to trip and spilled it all over him; though she was apologizing, there was a slightly amused grin on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"You did on purpose, David." He made sure to whisper when she tried to dry his shirt with some napkins.

"Still want me to serve you, Tony?" She whispered back, half chuckling.

"More than ever." He informed her smiling an overly sweet smile that meant she didn't get what she wanted.

The Israeli just sighed loudly, dropped the napkins, and walked back to the kitchen with an extra swing on her hips to get him another latte.

* * *

**Again, drop me a line? I'd love to hear opinions. :)**


	10. Pouting

**So, I guess this came up because I've watched Collateral Damage about 2 times yesterday and I can't get over how cute Ziva looks when she says "Fine", crosses her arms, pouts and lets McGee handle the video. ^^ Anyway, thanks for the reviews and alerts. Hope you like this one.**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** Pouting

**Rated:** K+

**Summary: **Tony is the leader and Ziva is not pleased about that. -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** I wish. But no, I don't own it. Though I'd be really happy if any of you decided to give it to me as a Christmas present ^^

* * *

"Fine." She said, folding her arms and half pouting. She also turned her face away from him; she wasn't really feeling like talking to him right now.

Did he just see Ziva David, his former Mossad, ninja partner pout? That was definitely rare and he was not about letting it slip. "Why, Miss David, is it just me or are you acting a bit like a five years old?" His voice heavy on that mocking tone he was so used to give her.

"I'm not acting like a child, Tony." She sounded a little annoyed "I just think I'm more qualified to this task than you are."

"Hey! I won on rock, paper and scissors. Fair and square." He replied, enjoying the fact that she was bothering over something so small.

"Winning on rock, paper and scissors doesn't make you more qualified." She rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek.

"But it does make me the leader." He half laughed. She hated to follow his orders on a field in which she had more experience than him, but she couldn't do anything about it right now; that was probably driving her crazy.

"If we get lost, I _am_ going to kill you, understand?" She threatened as he pulled out the map and they started to follow the trail.

"We're not going to get lost." He answered, narrowing his eyes at her. Well, at least he was expecting everything would go okay. As much as he liked to tell himself that Ziva wouldn't actually kill him, he wasn't about to put that to the test. She could always change her mind.

* * *

**Shorter than the usual, I know, but I'd still love to hear your thoughts :) Just click that orange/yellow-ish button down there and tell me!**


	11. Paper Balls

**Hello again :) I though I wouldn't be able to post today, since my Prom happens to be tonight, but here I am, typing carefully not to mess my recently painted nails. Hope you enjoy ^^**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** Paper Balls

**Rated: **K+

**Summary: **Tony has unusual ways of drawing attention -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer: **If I owned NCIS, you'd have seen most of these scenes on the show... Just sayin'

* * *

She felt a paper ball hit her head. Deep breath. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… Another paper ball. Another deep breath. She would not look up. She would just ignore him; he would stop faster if she did so.

The paper ball missed the target this time, falling in front of her. The woman just sighed loudly and threw the object on the bin. She had work to focus on, I mean, that report was not going to type itself; though she really wanted it to. Another one was thrown, but she caught it in her hand before it hit her.

She heard the groan coming from her partner; he didn't like it when she caught his paper balls, she happened to find it very amusing. Again, the ball was tossed into the bin. Maybe he would stop now and do his work, like he was supposed to be doing.

Wrong. She suddenly felt a paper airplane hit her forehead. That was enough. She looked up, killer glare set on him and when she opened her mouth to make a threat he threw his arms up in victory.

"YES! I finally got you to look up!" Tony cheered.

"What did you want me to look up for?" The Israeli asked. When she heard him say that he needed to tell her something, she rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you have just called my name?"

"I could have. But there's no fun in that, Ziva." He now had one of his grins playing on his face and was looking very pleased with himself.

"Fine." She gave in, not really being in the mood for arguing with his notion of what's fun. "What did you want to tell me, anyway?" She asked.

"Yeah, Abby asked us all for drinks today after work. She wants to know if you're in." He said, now typing on his computer; probably starting his work.

"Oh, OK." Came her reply "I'll IM her my answer."

After telling Abby she was in, she stole a glance at Tony and snorted quietly; maybe his ways of drawing attention weren't typical, but that's what made him fun to work with, most of the time. Even the best qualities can be a pain in the ass some times, yes?

* * *

**Tomorrow, I'm going traveling. Will do my best to post but I can't promise anything. Leave me something? I want to know what you think :D**


	12. A Call

**Yay, I managed to for the reviews and alerts, they make me super excited :) Aaaand I hope you enjoy this!**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** A Call

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Ziva got a call -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Too expensive.

* * *

She had just taken off her high heels when the cell phone started vibrating on her jeans back pocket. The caller ID was showing her partner's name; she didn't want to pick up, she wasn't in a good mood and didn't want to talk to anyone. But it could be work related; in that case, she'd get a head slap for not answering her phone. The cell rang another time before she picked it up.

"_What do you want_, Tony?" She said, not bothering to hide that she was really annoyed.

"Whoa! Did I interrupt something?" The voice she knew so well asked; he sounded... Offended? Maybe? She didn't want to think about it right now.

"No, you're not interrupting anything; why are you asking this?" Answering with another question, she did that when the topic wasn't really going where she'd like it to.

"Well, because you had a date tonight."Exactly what she didn't want to talk about. So she stayed in silence. "Ziva, what happened?" He asked, softly.

"If you must know, Tony, he didn't show up." Again, she was sounding a little mad. Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"What a jerk." Was the reaction on the other side of the call; when she just snorted, he took it as a good sign and kept going. "I mean it. What kind of guy doesn't show up on a date with a woman like you?"

She just shook her head, only Tony would make her laugh when she was this upset. "What do you want anyway?" She asked again, in a much softer tone.

"Gibbs called. Dead body. I'll be at your place to pick you up in fifteen. And I'll bring coffee" She smiled. She was getting too used to having him pick her up.

"Alright, see you then, Tony." She said and shut the phone. She had fifteen minutes to change from the dress she was currently in to her work clothes; oh yeah, she had to hurry.

* * *

**Comments? Pretty please? *Abby's puppy eyes***


	13. Pranked

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I spent all day decorating for Christmas so I didn't have time to write... But here I am with a new one for you guys :) Thank you for the reviews and alerts, I love them so much! Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**xoxo's**

**Title:** Pranked

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Tony pranked someone, and he needs help -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** Asked as a Christmas present. Mom said is too expensive, therefore, I can't have it.

* * *

Ziva was quietly typing on her computer, when Tony came behind her. Arms on both of her sides, looking at her screen.

"What are you doing?" He asked. It was just a conversation starter, because he knew very well what she was doing.

"Working." She replied, sighing. "Which is exactly what you should be doing. Why?" Her fingers stopped moving on her keyboard, meaning he had her attention.

"I need a favor." The brunette snorted, she should've expected that; she turned her head to look at him, their noses were practically touching and she could smell his cologne. A hand signal from her, told him to continue. "Could you please, in fifteen minutes, pick the lock of the supplies closet? I-"

"Let me guess, you locked McGee in there?" Her voice was serious, reproving even, but her eyes betrayed her, showing the hint of amusement she was feeling. He just nodded, snorting a bit; that's exactly why he'd asked her. She was the one that was most likely to accept it, not only because she too found it funny, but also because she would have his back, no matter what. "Can I just ask _why_ fifteen minutes?" She took him away from his thoughts.

"Oh, I told him that you were really busy talking to Abby, so it'd take a while to get you there." His answer made her laugh and shake her head.

"Alright, then. I'll go there later to let him out." And before he opened his mouth, she silenced him with a finger. "And in case he asks, I was having a really good time with Abby"

He smiled against her finger; she just knew what he was going to ask her to do. With a mumbled 'thanks', he went back to his desk to work on his file. In fifteen minutes, he saw her getting up and walking towards the supply closet.

* * *

**You know the drill :) reviews make my plot bunny happy! **


	14. Valentine's Special

**So, I know! Loong time! Long story short, I changed schools and my brain was a complete mess! But it came back to working properly on Valentine's Day! How cute is that? Anyway, on with the story.**

**Title:** Valentine's Special

**Rated:** K

**Summary: **Boring day. Normal day? Roses? Oh wow! -not in a relationship, not really, anyway.-

**Disclaimer: **If after all this time you still think I own NCIS, we'll have to sit down and have a serious conversation, okay?

* * *

Rare were the days Ziva David wasn't the first one to get to the office. Today was one of those days. The brunette walked in to the sight of her partner already at his desk and working. She blinked twice; it just had to be a hallucination.

Getting closer, she realized it was actually real, so she greeted him with a sigh and walked to her desk as he greeted back. The female agent found, as usual, a Valentine's card from Abby on her desk. Those cards always brightened her day, she let out a chuckle. And she was still waiting for Tony to be his usual self and ask her if she had a date and, of course, brag about his.

Five minutes passed, then ten, fifteen; and the only sound heard was of fingers quickly hitting the keyboard over and over. Fine! If he wasn't asking, she'd have to do it.

"Have a date tonight, Tony?" That sounded a little jealous, not really how she planned it.

"Nothing programmed…You?" Her partner asked back, his green eyes lifting to meet her chocolate ones.

"No date." She stated simply, lowering her gaze to the monitor.

McGee chose that precise moment to walk in, greeting his coworkers in a rather chipper way. Ziva wondered if he had a date, but kept quiet. It was Tony who voiced her thoughts, receiving a 'maybe' from the Junior Agent.

It looked like nothing special was going to take place. Gibbs walked into the bullpen telling them to work and then walked out letting them know that in case of any emergency, he'd be talking to the Director.

One hour had one by and Ziva's fingers were starting to go numb, when a delivery boy came by and dropped a rose on her desk. She just stared at it, not touching yet, too surprised to actually say anything. It was red and fully open, the petals looked soft and velvety and the rose still had some of the thorns.

There was a tiny card tied on it with a bow. The woman finally picked the flower up, inhaling its sweet perfume. A closer look showed that the card was simple; a plain white with a red heart on the cover card. Interested, she opened it to find a handwriting she knew way too well.

_It's just like you… Priceless._

It didn't need a signature; she knew exactly who it was from. A smile blossomed on her face as she stole a glance at the man sitting in front of her, just in time to catch his discreet smile.

Maybe she'd have a date tonight, after all.

* * *

**Can't promise regular updates, new school is a bitch, but I'll try, alright? **

**Reviews? Pleeease?**


	15. Helping Hand

**There we go, another story :) Thank so so so so much for the reviews! I had almost forgotten how addictive they are! This is actually a B-day gift to my BFF - Sayuri! Happy Birthday, my love! *hearts***

**Title: **Helping Hand

**Rated: **K+

**Summary: **Tony insists on helping Ziva.. Oh well. -not in a relationship-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. And though this is my friends gift, she doesn't really own NCIS either. :(

* * *

Tony heard a loud 'crack' from a distance; He and McGee ran to the source of the noise, finding Ziva on her butt, down a rut and looking absolutely not pleased with the situation she was in.

"You OK?" The Junior Agent asked.

"Fine, I think I only sprained my ankle; nothing to worry about." Came her reply as she wiped her hands on her black pants.

McGee stifled a laugh; you have to admit – at least to yourself – that seeing Ziva on her butt wasn't something common at all, so the situation could be considered quite amusing. He felt an elbow on his ribs and turned is head to look at the agent standing by his side.

"Not funny, Probie." Tony said, quite seriously, but the slight gin on his mouth betrayed him, telling McGee that he too was trying not to laugh. He was already going down to help her.

"It's funny when it happens to me." Tim muttered; and if Tony heard him, he didn't answer.

"I don't need your help, Tony!" Ziva chided when her partner tried to pull her to her feet and failed because she wouldn't move.

"Don't make me carry you bridal style, because I will." He warned, pulling her up a little more forcefully and wrapping an arm around her waist.

And again, she didn't move; a playful glint on her eyes that practically daring him to do what he had just warned her about. No, she didn't think he'd do it and he knew that. With a groan he stopped, turned – so he was facing her profile- and, without removing his arms, he quickly scooped her up.

A shriek passed through her lips and she started wriggling on his arms. "Put me down, Tony!"

"If you had just walked, I wouldn't have to do this now, would I?" He said, holding her tighter so she wouldn1t fall.

"Tony, I am warning you, if my feet do not touch the ground in exactly five seconds, I will hurt you!" She was still twitching as he was walking them back to the truck and Tony was having a hard time focusing on where he was stepping while trying to hold her even tighter and closer to him, because if he just dropped her he'd be a dead man.

"You're not going to – "

_Thump._

Tony had tripped on a root ad sent them both to the leaves, with him half laying on top of her. Intense staring. A lip lick from her and a sigh from him. After what seemed like ages, he rolled off her and they burst out laughing.

"I didn't hurt you even more, did I?" He asked her, still laughing.

"No, not really." She shook her head, catching her breath.

He got up and offered her a hand; this time, she took it and allowed him to carry half of her weight on their way to Ducky. It's not like she ever minded having his arm wrapped around her, but she had to keep the act, right?

* * *

**You guys have thoughts on it? I'd love to hear them! :)**


End file.
